


Magic

by panpanpanda



Series: Fleeting Moments [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Admiration, Assumptions, Drabbles, F/M, Fascination, Fluff, Implied Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanpanda/pseuds/panpanpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it is Marian Hawke had stirred within the calculating, curl topped templar must be what it felt like –having magic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Cullen Rutherford is no mage, in fact he is a templar –that much was obvious from being clad in silver plate and a skirt with the Templar Order’s insignia– and by that it means he cannot cast spells, and only feel its effects, may it be pleasant or not, though in most cases not is more common. 

Cullen Rutherford does not understand how it works –being a mage– and he does not know the wonders of being able to wield magic though, regardless Cullen surmises. Whatever it is Marian Hawke had stirred within the calculating, curl topped templar must be what it felt like –having magic .

Marian Hawke is no mage herself, but her looks, the way her eyes felt when they are upon him, it empowered Cullen from within. If the weather is searing hot, she has with her a cooling relief and the breeze will seem stronger, soothing him. If the weather is chilly, she will be fire and he will feel a warm glow pooling deep down and if the days have not been kind to him, and the hurt weigh on his shoulders, seeing Marian makes him feel… lighter… healed.

Cullen would never admit this, however. These thoughts are as fleeting as one of Marian Hawkes smiles the moment she enters the Gallows, and that flame she ignites inside him gets snuffed, not even a second more after she lights it.

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP I wonder why I haven't written anything about them yet. Anyway, this is a short take on how Cullen sees Hawke. I'll develop more on it. It's quite short. C&C are highly appreciated.


End file.
